


Valentine

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Happy Ending, He’s the cutest, Valentine's Day, eddie is a cutie, kinda sad, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: Eddie is the sweetest human being to exist and goes out of his way to better a bitter person’s day, and he buys his friend’s flowers every Valentine’s Day.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day Everyone! I made this cute thing because I’m having a great day and I hope you guys are too!!

February 13th was the day Eddie dreaded. Not for any reason in particular, just that the talk and hype of Valentine's Day made his mood go from a normal one to a bad one in less than a second.

February 14th, however, didn't bother him as much.

It wasn't because he sat and watched everyone else get things, their faces exploding into looks of pure joy and happiness, but because he knew how truly happy people got when they saw love.

He was happy that at least some people could afford to spoil their significant other, buy them chocolate and roses and huge bears and he was happy that they expressed their joy, smiles on their faces, because they were obviously in love at the moment.

Eddie was never sour over lacking a valentine, not one complaint leaving his lips about not receiving anything from someone. Eddie was a giver, not a receiver, on every holiday he could be.

He took money from his piggy bank in late December to buy his friends candy grams, and begged his mom for a few extra dollars to buy them all small gifts, on birthdays he emptied said piggy bank and bought them what they wanted most (that he could afford) and on Valentine's Day, when his best friends were loneliest, his money was spent again, on roses the school charged $3 for.

"You gonna buy all your gay ass friends flowers again this year, fairy?" Henry spat in his face, bitterness radiating off his form. Eddie wiped the spit away, avoiding Henry for the rest of the time he had to be around him, even though he mumbled out a soft, "flowers aren't just for girls."

Eddie just wondered if Henry was so bitter because he didn't get anything for Valentine's Day.

It was no secret to his friends that his extra money went to their benefit, those candy grams and roses weren't sent from a "secret admirer" when the whole Loser's club except for Eddie got one in their lunch period. His face was still graced with a wide smile as all his friends' names were called, grabbing their roses respectively with lightly dusted blushes (save for Richie shouting something new every year about getting laid.)

Eddie loved watching the teachers hand roses to the teens in the large cafeteria, the joy on their faces as they hugged their friends and thanked them. Of course his friends did the same, always saying something along the lines of "you did it again, Eddie, thank you. We're all very thankful, even if we don't show it. As in Richie. Richie doesn't show it."

"I do to! All year long I love Eds, not just on the day for loving someone." Richie protested, holding his rose close to his heart. And Eddie's heart would warm, but Richie didn't love him in the way he wanted him to.

The only thing separating this year from every other year was that Henry Bowers' name was called, a flower being held out to the consistently angry teen.

It came as a shock to the whole school, all speech between the various students falling silent as Henry got up and accepted the rose from the teacher hesitantly, returning to his seat with his friends. They didn't say a word to him, stunned into silence before the teachers went on with peoples names.

The losers club was just as shocked. All but one member at least.

"Can you believe someone got him a rose?" Ben mumbled, eyeing his friends as he spoke. Richie shrugged.

"He didn't deserve that. He's so mean to everyone-" Stan started, getting slightly angry. Eddie frowned.

"Everyone deserves to be happy at least once in high school. He's always unhappy." Eddie said, eyeing his friends. Richie's eyes widened at Eddie's words.

"You bought it for him, didn't you?" Beverly asked, shocked. Henry relentlessly bullied Eddie since he started school, and Eddie still bought him a rose.

"Like I said, he's always unhappy. I hope this changes his mood a little." He said honestly, shrugging before grabbing his backpack. "I need to go study, I'll see you guys after school. The quarry, right?"

They nodded, Eddie disappearing through the doors, and shock was still on their faces. It didn't take long for more shock to settle in when Henry Bowers dropped ten dollars on their lunch table.

"Get your friend something nice. He deserves it."

It was the only thing that wasn't a brutal insult to leave the teen's lips directed at the losers club, leaving them stunned. He was gone as quick as he arrived.

"What the fuck just happened?"

-

Eddie's feet carried him to the quarry without his mind following his movements. He was entirely entranced and happy in his thoughts, all about the faint smile on Henry's lips and the wide ones on his friend's lips. He likes to give, not receive.

Eddie's smile didn't falter until he reached the quarry and saw that none of his friends had shown up.

His lips had dropped, finding their way into a frown settled deep on his face. He bit down on his lip, checking his watch to see if he was just early, but the 5:29 blinking on his watch made him frown deeper. 14 minutes late.

He sat down on the rocks, shedding his bag filled with various snacks and sighing softly. Eddie avoided the tears stubbornly filling his eyes as he unzipped the bag, pulling out a package of Zebra Cakes and tearing open the wrapper.

Eddie had no time to let his tears fall before he could hear the rustling of bags in the woods. He stopped moving, silent to hear what the sound was. "Fucking Hell, Richie, stop stepping your clown ass feet on my heels, we're trying to sneak up on him and if you do it again I might just drop my bag." He heard Beverly whisper, her words hushed and hardly audible. Eddie felt his heart swell.

Eddie turned around, quickly spotting his friends, bunched up in the bushes by the woods. "I can see you guys."

"Fuck! Bev, you gave us up!" Richie groaned, standing up to his full capacity. He easily towered over his friends, wild mess of curls only adding to his height.

"How was it me? You kept stepping on me, you dork!"

"Shut up, guys, let's give Eddie his presents." Stan interrupted, coming out of the bushes with a small red bag. Eddie watched him hesitantly, eyes wide as Stan approached him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Eddie.” He said, handing the bag to Eddie.

Bill came next, putting a larger bag by Eddie on the rock, followed by all the other friends. Richie held a huge bear, bigger than Eddie himself, a wide smile on its face. He didn’t hand it to Eddie, though.

He hesitantly went through the bags, thanking everyone for the seemingly endless supply of candy and chocolates loaded in each bag.

“W-we put I-in all our f-funds. You d-deserve it.” Bill said, smiling at Eddie, who’s eyes watered for a whole different reason this time.

Eddie smiled wide, getting up and hugging all his friends. Richie hugged him for the longest, the large bear on the rocks behind him. “One more thing, Eds.”

He pointed at the bear, smiling before pulling a little black cassette out of his pocket. “A mixtape, it’s got wild and bop-worthy jams on it that make me think of you, and this huge ass bear. I’d say happy Valentine’s Day, but that’s not enough. I love you, Eddie.” He said softly, smiling wider when Eddie hugged him again.

“I love you too, Richie.”

The teen hung out for a while, fooling around until they decided they should head home. The sun would set and leave them with little light, and they were all painfully aware that Eddie wouldn’t have an easy time carrying around a bear two feet taller than him and several bags of candy through the woods with no light.

By the time Eddie stood at his doorstep, somehow balancing all the bags and the bear, Richie was the only friend that was left with him. “I really meant it when I said I loved you, Eds.” He grinned, leaving a kiss on Eddie’s cheek.

“I did too. You missed.” Eddie blushed, letting Richie peck his lips softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eds, I hope it was amazing.” Richie said, and before Eddie could say anything back, Richie was climbing onto his bike and riding it down the road. His lips lifted, smile stuck permanently on his face as he watched Richie ride away while he held an abundance of gifts and an overly smiley bear.

“It was.”

-bonus, Eddie gets flowers from his friends every year after that, except from Richie, who somehow manages to get him a different huge ass bear every year-

-double bonus, Eddie doesn’t have to wonder why he got Seven flowers instead of six, and he buys seven instead of six himself-

 


End file.
